grouse - la otra cara-
by nachosik
Summary: El anciano vecino de los loud descubre un nuevo pasatiempo el cual le hara revivir emociones extremas y cada ves mas fuertes. al final del camino podra ver claramente su destino. ser aquel que lleve la perdición a la familia loud.
1. Chapter 1

El sol salia luego del primer día del verano. como era habitual era despertado por el ruido de sus vecinos los loud. pero esta ves no dijo palabra alguna, en ese momento tenía que lidiar con algo mas importante.

Luego de levantarse baja al primer piso donde estaba aquella caja con las cintas, nuevamente sentía un calor que iba brotando lentamente por su pecho. pero este se golpea la cara con ambas manos.

"NO! EN PRIMER LUGAR POR ESO SE ALEJARON DE TI" dijo luego de ver su reflejo en un cristal de su mueble. decido no darle mas vueltas al asunto y se sentó en su computador. al cabo de unas horas termino. pero decidió seguir reparando una de las cámaras que tenía. luego de buscar en Internet descubrió que solo necesitaba comprar un repuesto. así que decidió salir de casa.

Al salir se topo con lincoln y clyde los cuales estaban muy felices. se molesta que estén perdiendo el tiempo justo frente a su casa.

: Loud! vete a jugar a otra parte!

lincoln: ! por fin mis padre me dejaron acompañar a clyde a la playa, nos iremos la próxima semana no es genial!

Mr. grouse: oh si, uno menos del cual preocuparme, haber si ahora puedo dormir tranquilo. solo vete de aquí chico.

lincoln y clyde se alejan corriendo mientras hablan de las cosas que planean hacer en la playa, los juegos, la comida etc.

sigue su camino hasta la tienda de repuestos. lo instala en el mismo lugar y sonríe al ver que la cámara comienza a grabar. y le dice al chico de la tienda.

: JA! ves solo necesitaba eso! esos tontos se arrepentirán de no haber vuelto por esta cosa!

El chico le responde" claro que si viejo, son 5 dolares" luego de pagar camina con la cama encendida sin darse cuenta. al llegar a casa se topa con la ... rita quien había salido a la peluquería. con una gran sonrisa saluda a el cual le devuelve el saludo con un seco hola.

Rita se para frente a el mientras le cuenta todo lo que le ocurrió mientras estaba en la peluquería, los chismes etc. el solo escuchaba solo para que al final dijera lo importante. "mi esposo hizo un poco de lasaña para la cena, me pregunto si quiere un poco" ante aquello acepta encantado. y agrega "bueno es lo mínimo que puedes hacer ya que tengo que soportar los gritos de esos mocosos todos los días" rita solo ríe y se voltea para ir a casa prometiendo que pasaría mas tarde a darle un poco de lasaña.

al llegar a casa se sienta en el sofá, al darse cuenta que la cámara estaba encendida da un grito. "maldita sea... como se para esta cosa" luego de apretar varios botones logra que el vídeo finalice. entonces por accidente puso en reproducir y el vídeo comenzó a mostrar todo lo que había grabado.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la cámara cuando encuentra una escena la cual no recuerda haber visto. La cámara enfoco el enorme trasero de rita caminando hacia su casa, el movimiento de sus nalgas al caminar hipnotizante, al verla sentía nuevamente aquella excitación de cuando era joven... se erecto de manera inmediata al ver aquella grabacion.

se levanta y ve por la ventana a la familia loud la cual estaba en el patio, a simple vista era algo normal pero al apuntar con su cámara, podía enfocar perfectamente las partes mas eróticas de ellas, el se enfoco en lori la cual estaba tomando selfies de espalda, al enfocarla en el trasero noto lo enorme que era. sin poder aguantar mas tiempo se bajo los pantalones mientras se masturbaba frente a la ventana. la cámara le mostaba aquello que sus ojos ignoraban.

fin del cap


	2. Chapter 2

Ha pasado un mes desde que el verano comenzó, La familia loud cada ves se volvía mas ruidosa los vecinos se extrañaron que quien era su portador se hubiera mantenido callado sin quejarse del ruido constante.

Pero a pesar de todo la familia loud estaba a punto de instalar la piscina familiar, todos estaban impacientes de que eso ocurriera, en especial .

Nadie nunca sospecharía que el viejo se hubiera estado preparando para este día.

En cada ventana que daba a la casa loud había una cámara apuntando a un lugar en específico, mayor mente el patio trasero y el garaje. manejaba todo desde su computadora la cual la movió al segundo piso.

En su cuarto a un costado de la ventana esperaba ansioso de recopilar nuevas imagines. ya que frente a su cama estaba un estante repleto de CD el cual cada uno tenía el nombre de una loud en particular.

Cuando por fin logro terminar los preparativos solo le quedaba esperar, pero aquella adrenalina que comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo le impedía mantener la calma. entonces se metió en su computadora y comenzó a revisar los vídeos del día anterior.

Comenzó a reproducir el primero al cual nombró. "pelea de gemelas", en el vídeo lola y lana estaban en el patio trasero, cada una estaba en lo suyo cuando sin previo aviso se ponen a discutir. el vídeo no capta el audio pero aparentemente se debió a un cruce de palabras.

De un momento a otro ambas se sujetan la una a la otra, lana intenta alejar a lola empujándola con su cadera, esta se cae produciendo la risa de lana. lola no se queda atrás y le devuelve el mismo golpe.

Ambas empiezan a chocar sus traseros en busca de derribar a la otra. aquella escena no era mal vista por nadie, pero la cámara de capto otra cosa. El vídeo termina cuando lori interviene separando a ambas. El siguiente vídeo toma lugar ese mismo día. la cámara apunta nuevamente al patio trasero donde lori se encontraba a punto de salir en su cita con bobby presumiendo a leni su nueva ropa, leni emocionada da un grito por lo linda que se ve pero hace un comentario en voz alta. ¿no crees que ese pantalón te queda muy apretado?. leni de manera espontanea le tira los pantalones hacia abajo para comprobar si tenia razón. lori da un grito furiosa el pantalón se enrolla sobre sus muslos y al subirlos chocaban contra la parte baja de sus nalgas, por mas que lo intentaba no podía volver a subirlos. naturalmente hizo el acercamiento correspondiente.

El vídeo termina cuando se pone de pie y observa por la ventana como el por fin daba la temporada de piscina abierta.

Fin del cap


	3. Chapter 3

El termina de instalar la gran piscina en el patio trasero, las chicas comenzaron a salir al patio, se maravillo ante lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. algo mucho mejor que todo lo que había recopilado hasta ese momento.

No perdió el tiempo y apunto con las cámaras hacia las chicas, comenzó con las mas pequeñas que eran lisa y lola las cuales estaban empezando a usar un traje de baño mas revelador se veían algo incómodas pero de igual manera caminaron por todo el patio.

Las siguientes fueron lana y lucy. la gótica estaba bajo un árbol aplicando bloqueador solar en todo su cuerpo, lana corrió hasta lucy para pedirle un poco ya que siempre terminaba con el cuerpo quemado.

El corazón de latía a mil por hora, mientras por fin aparecen las hermanas mayores. luan, lynn y leni caminaban juntas hacia la piscina, el tambaleo de sus nalgas al caminar era muy sensual tanto que cualquiera se hubiera puesto duro de solo verlas.

Por último estaban lori y luna las cuales estaban paradas al borde de la piscina una hablando por teléfono con su novio mientras la otras cantaba alegremente una canción improvisada sobre el verano.

El día paso volando mientras se divertían, al atardecer todas se metieron de vuelta a casa, sin sospechar que se estaría tirando su octava carga del día mientras veía por última ves como caminaban al salir de la piscina.

se sentía realizado, todo el trabajo valió la pena, había alcanzado su meta mas alta. pero luego de eso vino un repentino vació en su persona. ¿y ahora que? se pregunto mientras retiraba las cámaras de sus lugares. se sentó en el sofá mientras encendía la televisión.

Nunca jamás había notado lo silenciosa y aburrida que era la casar, los días anteriores parecían mas divertidos a la espera de alguna imagen nueva... la excitación, la adrenalina de ser pillado haciendo algo incorrecto se había vuelto adictiva para el a lo largo de todo este tiempo. volvió a sentirse joven y vivo pero en ese momento había vuelto a la realidad, su realidad.

Sin mas se fue a dormir. Al rededor de las 4 de la madrugada se despierta, con la necesidad de ir al baño se levanta mientras caminaba escucha un pequeño ruido, se detiene para escuchar mejor. al cabo de unos segundos logra identificar el ruido, eras unas pequeñas risas. Aun con sueño dirige a la ventana donde puede ver la luz de la casa loud encendida.

se queda de pie mirando unos segundos cuando aparecen el y rita quienes salen a escondidas de la casa mientras ríen. observa como ambos comienzan a besarse apasionadamente, ambos acarician sus cuerpos mientras el pone ambas manos en el trasero de rita apretándolos con mucha fuerza.

al ver eso despierta automáticamente y busca la cámara que tenia guardada, luego de unos segundos apunta hacia los loud, la oscuridad no era mucha gracias al alumbrado de la calle y el de la propia casa loud, con un buen acercamiento todo se veía perfecto.

Luego de aquel apretón el se aparta y se comienza a desvestir ya estando completamente desnudo comienza a hacer poses de físico culturista frente a su esposa. al verlo no puede evitar soltar una risa, y no tanto por las poses muy mal hechas sino por el tamaño de su pene el cual ya estaba erecto pero parecía el de un niño. "no es posible que su nariz sea mas grande que su pene" decía mientras apartaba la vista por la vergüenza ajena.

En ese momento. se bajo los pantalones para hacer una rápida comparación y prepararse para lo que estaba por venir. " diablos... quisiera mostrarle a tu esposa lo que es en realidad un hombre" dijo mientras comenzaba a masturbarse puso el ojo en la cámara.

Luego de terminar aquellas poses ridículas se acerco a rita y esta se puso de rodillas, y de manera coqueta comienza a chupar el pene de su esposo.

Aquel acto no duro ni 5 minutos ya que el sujeto la cabeza de rita con fuerza mientras eyaculaba dentro de su boca. nuevamente no puede aguantar la risa. "¿pene de bebé y con eyaculación precoz? tienes que estar bromeando... ese loud es tan patético y aun así... tiene a esa tremenda mujer como esposa. maldición..." Al terminar de decir eso se queda un segundo impactado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Luego de eyacular el sr. lynn corre a toda velocidad hasta la piscina mientras rita se comienza a desnudar y a correr tras el. la forma en que su trasero se sacudia al correr, el tamaño y su volumen eran simplemente perfectos.

Ambos saltan a la piscina, mientras nadan comienzan a besarse nuevamente, esta ves el comienza a lamer a su mujer. podía ver claramente la expresión de placer de rita, ambos se separan mientras rita se sienta a un costado y abre ambas piernas invitando a su esposo. el ya erecto comienza a penetrarla mientras el agua se sacude violentamente.

Al igual que la ultima ves solo duro un par de minutos. hasta que el eyaculo dentro de ella. este cae de espaldas a la piscina mientras rita también se tira al agua.

a pesar de estar masturbándose a toda potencia a un no se podía venir. este se vino al final enfocando el trasero de rita el cual sobresalía del agua.

Al terminar sentía la enorme necesidad de continuar pero por desgracia ambos entran corriendo a la casa, rita se devuelve a recoger su ropa dando a un ultimo vistazo de su culo antes de irse.

se sentó a un costado de la cama aun con el pene en la mano. "si tan solo fueras mía rita... no dejaría que durmieras en toda la noche" dijo antes de caer de espalda sobre la cama.

Fin del capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron unos días luego de esa noche. había estado esperando que algo así se repitiera pero lamentablemente no ocurrió. durante el día veía una y otra ves las escenas de lo que había registrado. ya aburrido decidió entrar a Internet .

Mientras navegaba encontró un montón de vídeo amateur donde grababan a sus vecinos, la mayoría eran de pésima calidad y sinceramente nada se comparaba a lo que el tenía en su poder a toda una familia completa de bellezas grabadas con una gran calidad de imagen y variedad de temáticas. leyendo los comentarios varias personas pedían mejores vídeos de ese tipo, incluso algunos estaban dispuestos a dar dinero. pero entonces el administrador de la página intervino diciendo. " por políticas del gobierno no podemos mostrar a menores de edad y menos exponer sus rostros. no arriesgarnos ser dados de baja por el FBI. si quieren algo mejor vayan a la Deep web"

Aquellas palabras despertaron el interés de quien no tardo en buscar mas información sobre la "deep web" descubrió que aquel lugar era donde existe lo peor del ser humano, pero entrar en ese lugar era un gran riesgo requería de preparación.

Los días siguientes logro camuflar su dirección ip con un programa y ayudado de una guía logro entrar a la deep web. luego de navegar un rato en páginas que no eran nada mas que letras y número logro llegar a su destino.

Era una página sin nombre la cual tenía un montón de vídeos con títulos como " logro entrar a la casa de mi vecina e instalar una cámara" y " vecina de 12 años jugando en el patio mejores ángulos" las lista de vídeos era infinita. en un costado había un chat el cual opinaba de los vídeos.

le hecho un vistazo rápido mientras mas iba bajando mas oscuros se ponían los vídeos... " la chica en mi sótano" y " violación a madre e hija luego del cine" y el ultimo el cual lo dejo helado fue. " mi hija y sus amigas... un gran día"

Las imágenes que vio reactivaron algo en su mente... los recuerdos de como fue pillado por su esposa teniendo sexo con su hija mientras dormía lo llevo a perder a toda su familia, y huyendo de todo llego a royal wood.

Pero a diferencia de esa ves ahora se encontraba rodeado de gente a las cuales les gustaba aquello terrible que había hecho. personas como el... personas corrompidas hasta la médula.

Al terminar de ver un par de vídeos decide publicar su propio material para poder formar parte de esa comunidad. sin pensarlo dos veces elije el vídeo de la piscina y el de el rita teniendo sexo con su esposo.

Este sube ambos vídeos bajo el titulo. "la familia loud" luego de subir el vídeo nota como en el chat de la pagina una persona dice.

anónimo: ¿vieron el vídeo nuevo?

El chat se detiene un segundo mientras espera impaciente para saber que opinaban ellos. al cabo de unos minutos llovieron comentarios opinando

anónimo: Realmente las imágenes son geniales, todas las chicas son menores y la madre... uff tremenda.

anónimo: ¿vieron al pene de salchicha? LOL

anónimo: 6/10 aceptable, le veo potencial espero nuevos vídeos.

anónimo: wow si fuera yo violaria a la familia entera mientras el narigon mira Lol

Los comentarios llenaron de alegría a , pero a la ves lo ponían en aprietos ya que debía publicar contenido mas fuerte pero ya no tenia nada mejor. Justo en ese momento la pantalla se volvió oscura. se asusto por un segundo cuando de golpe la cámara de su computadora se enciende sacando una foto. Acto seguido la pantalla vuelve pero ya no estaba en la pagina sino en una donde estaba su foto de fondo junto a un chat donde una persona dice.

GOD1: no te molestes en apagar la computadora. si no publicare el vídeo junto con tu fotografía, el FBI estará en tu casa en menos de 1 hora. si quieres puedes hablar. active tu micrófono.

: ¿que diablos hiciste? ¿quien eres?

GOD1: soy el dueño de la pagina, me entere del usuario nuevo y quise venir a conocerle, me pareció interesante tu vídeo ¿sabes?

: ah si?

GOD1: si, aunque por ahora es solo un juego de niños podría volverse el mejor de toda la deep web, podría ser la nueva leyenda del sitio.

Mr, grouse: no entiendo... yo... solo quería...

GOD1: te entiendo, todos aquí te entendemos, ¿viniste buscando nuevas emociones verdad viejo? de ver algo que tu no puedes hacer por miedo pero déjame decirte... que no existe mejor placer que tu seas el protagonista de tu propia historia.

Mr:grouse: no... yo no podría... terminaría tras las rejas...

GOD1: ¿no lo entiendes? ¿cuanto mas vivirás? 4 0 5 años mas y entonces morirás de todas formas, lo que quiero ofrecerte es que en este tiempo experimentes los placeres mas grandes sin restricción alguna. todo quedara registrado aquí y aun después de muerto seguiremos hablando de tus hazañas hasta el final de Internet. te ayudare, tengo un plan después de todo no eres el primero que transformo en leyenda.

se levanta de la silla y comienza a caminar en círculos mientras se agarra la cabeza, las opciones que tenia eran pocas, entonces se asoma por la ventana, mira en dirección a la casa loud los cuales tenían una fiesta en la piscina, todos riendo felices... ver a rita abrazando y besando a su esposo. Una ira tremenda al comparar ambas vidas en donde el ya había perdido todo decidió dar el paso final.

: bien. vamos a hacerlo.

GOD1: excelente. primero te enviare un programa... quiero conocer en detalle a cada una de la familia loud.

fin del cap


	5. Chapter 5

había cruzado una linea en la cual ya no podía volver, al día siguiente GOD1 volvió a contactarse con el pero esta ves le envió un programa el cual descargo en su computadora. Mientras se instalaba hablaba con el.

: ¿que es lo que hace este programa? solo veo números y nada mas...

GOD1: nada en realidad, solo tomo control remoto de tu computador para así poder ver las conexiones que te rodean, así luego poder ingresar a la red wifi de tus vecinas. accederé a todos los dispositivos conectados y tendré acceso a toda su información...

: no se como eso ayudara a crear material para tu página.

GOD1: simple, existen personas que pagan grandes sumas de dinero solo para ver como chicas normales caen en la depravación y arruinan sus vidas, saber quienes eran les agrega algo de valor.

: ya veo... oh! los números se detuvieron ahora ¿que hago?

GOD1: nada solo déjamelo a mi.

veía sorprendido como su computadora se manejaba sola sin que moviera dedo alguno. Al cabo de una hora Aquel tipo le dice al anciano.

GOD1: hmmm esto es interesante... el sistema esta muy bien protegido... incluso diría que al mismo nivel que una agencia de gobierno.

: ahora que lo dices... creo que una mocosa es una genio o algo así... ¿entonces no puedes entrar?

GOD1: solo dije que era interesante. ya estoy conectado a varios dispositivos, ahora sacare la mayor información posible para irme sin levantar sospechas.

Los minutos siguientes se puede ver como ingresa a celulares, computadoras. viendo el registro de contraseñas guardadas ingresa a los correos electrónicos. todo que se haya enviado o recibido estaba el registro.

El día termino cuando comenzó a escribir en la página de la deep weeb la información de cada uno de los miembros de la familia loud. adjunta con una fotografía. GOD1 basado en su historial de búsqueda en Internet logro crear un perfil psicológico de las chicas loud.

Todo aquello se guardo como un borrador, Al día siguiente comenzaría el trabajo de .

Al rededor de las 6 de la mañana el viejo se despertó y ingreso al computador rápidamente como le habían pedido. al ingresar encuentra el mensaje de GOD1.

"hable con un amigo experto en este tipo de cosas y me dio un par de cosas que pueden ser de utilidad según la información que manejamos de cada chica, por ahora solo espera un par de días hasta que el momento indicado llegue. te daré nuevas instrucciones dentro de poco"

hizo como le ordenaron... Al cuarto día la correspondencia le entrego un paquete enorme, luego de firmar este se queda viendo como el joven lincoln loud estaba siendo recogido por su amigo clyde en el auto de sus padres. El peli blanco se despidió de su familia y subió al vehículo.

Por las ropas que tenían puestas y con equipamiento de montaña todo parecía que iban de campamento.

volvió a entrar a su casa para ver que contenía el paquete.

Lo llevo hacia la mesa y colocando la caja a un costado del computador vio el contenido de esta.

Lo primero que logra ver es una especie de bolsa que en su interior tenia una especie de polvo que transparentaba, junto con unas pastillas de color rojo y una azul. La caja ademas contenía diferentes tipos de juguetes sexuales, pero lo mas impresionante era una cámara que tenia en su lente un flash muy diferente a lo habitual y al final de la caja estaba una nota junto a una fotografía.

" Según la información deberíamos tardar al menos una semana en lograr el primer objetivo, Primero que nada el polvo en la bolsa es una droga por así decirlo, no es dañina pero si sumamente adictiva, tanto que luego de la cuarta aplicación el cuerpo se hace totalmente dependiente, la pastilla roja es un somnífero bastante potente, su dosis supera el doble de lo permitido por los estándares médicos, una sobredosis podría llevar a la muerte. la pastilla azul es básicamente viagra. por ultimo lo mejor... como podrás haberlo notado la cámara tiene un flash diferente. aunque aun es un prototipo su función es aturdir momentáneamente a la persona, en un plazo de 40 segundos el cerebro se congela sin pensar y sin captar información. utilízalo para crear la distracción perfecta. según lo planeado el objetivo numero uno debería estar preparado en estos momentos. le recuerdo que debe grabar todo en todo momento. buena suerte . "

sentía como la adrenalina comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo, su pierna temblaba sola de la emoción y de nervios por lo que estaba por hacer, según entendía, una semana era el tiempo necesario mientras pensaba en eso se escucha un gran ruido en la casa loud, Al parecer se trataría de una gran pelea entre las hermanas.

se asoma por la ventana y deja caer la fotografía de su primer objetivo...

Fin del capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

observa por la ventana como lori sale de casa con un montón de ropa en la mano, lynn y leni se encontraban en la puerta junto a leni quien parecía estar lastimada.

Lori camino hasta el garaje donde les grito a sus hermanas. "no volveré a pisar un pie en la casa hasta que me devuelvan mis cosas ¿entendido?" acto seguido cerro la puerta del garaje.

Aquella situación le recordó a la ves que ella se intento independizar yendo a vivir sola al garaje, una ves que ella volvió a casa por idea de lincoln decidieron dejar el garaje amueblado con una cama para que cuando un integrante de la familia quisiera hacer una fiesta o traer a amigos a dormir estuvieran fuera para que así la casa no resultada dañada.

ve que aquello era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, pero la nota no le decía exactamente que debía hacer, solo le facilito los las herramientas. Todo lo demás dependía de el.

El espero hasta el día siguiente y paso toda la noche ideando un plan, cuando estaba conforme con una idea la anotaba y cuando eran las 4 de la madrugada tenía en sus manos el plan perfecto.

Antes de apagar las luces miro nuevamente por su ventana hacia la joven loud.

Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana es despertado por lori, quien debido a su molestia y enojo comenzó a escuchar música a todo volumen en su cuarto.

lejos de enojarse vio eso como la oportunidad perfecta.

Se levanto rápidamente y ya vestido fue a la cocina, tomo un envase vació de una cerveza exportada que solo era popular en un país lejano el cual visito años atrás.

lleno el frasco con agua y le puso un poco de aquel polvo transparente, siguiendo muy al pie de la letra lo que god1 le había dicho acerca de la forma de usarse.

Acto seguido dejo la botella en una cubeta con hielo la cual llevo consigo al patio justo a un lado del garaje.

Su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción, pero rápidamente se metió en su típico papel de vecino molesto para que todo fuera mas creíble.

se acerco al garaje y golpeando fuertemente un costado le grita a lori.

: Maldita sea! ¿quieres bajarle el volumen a esa cosa?!

La música rápidamente se detiene y lori asoma su cabeza por la ventana.

lori: ... jeje hola... ¿acaso estaba muy fuerte?

: oh... con que eras tu... ya me preguntaba quien estaba haciendo tanto escándalo, pensé que era la chica de pelo corto que anda con su guitarra.

lori: no... lo siento creo que me deje llevar, pensé que estaba de vacaciones ya que no lo hemos visto desde hace semanas...

El sonríe levemente.-

: sufrí un accidente hace unas semanas, me caí mientras salia del baño y me lastime la cadera. no pude ponerme de pie desde entonces.

Lori se muestra sorprendía al oír eso, y mostrando preocupación le dice.

lori: dios... eso es terrible, literalmente pudo haber sido muy grave. ¿ahora se siente mejor?

: si... me siento mejor, antes no podía caminar pero buscando en eso del Internet encontré la cura milagrosa o mejor dicho la fuente de la juventud... algo simplemente increíble.

Lori confusa ante esas palabras pregunta sobre que trataba, entonces camina hasta el balde con hielo y saca la botella y se la enseña a lori.

: de esta cosa te estoy hablando, con solo un sorbo me cure a los 3 días, esta cosa vale oro.

lori: enserio? solo parece agua...

: ja! ¿solo agua? niña, esto es un milagro en una botella.

Lori comenzaba a perder interés en el asunto, pensando que solo lo habían estafado como comúnmente ocurre con los ancianos que compran por Internet. cuando vio aquello comenzó a usar la información que tenia de ella gracias a god1.

: Esta cosa también tenia otro uso... ¿que es lo que era? algo así como que ayuda al desarrollo del cuerpo, también sirve pera hidratar la piel de manera rápida. mientras estaba en linea otra chica decía que ese era el secreto de su belleza como era su nombre... carol... carol pingrey creo que era.

Esto ultimo ciertamente llamo la atención de lori, al punto de salir del garaje y acercarse a para ver aquella botella. sus ojos brillaban al verlo pero la aleja rápidamente.

: ¿que estas haciendo? nunca dije que iba a dártela.

lori: dígame cual es la pagina para comprarla!

: la pagina fue eliminada por el FBI, según el dijo que es un truco sucio para que nadie mas conozca de esta agua milagrosa. afortunadamente puedo comunicarme con el directamente.

lori: entonces... le puedo encargar una botella realmente quiero probar si funciona realmente...

: eres una mocosa muy obstinada, toma puedes tomar un sorbo si quieres. pero nada mas uno.

pasa por encima de la cerca la botella junto a un pequeño vaso.

lori rápidamente se sirve un vaso, nota un ligero sabor dulce en el agua el cual se quedo impregnado en su paladar incluso cuando el agua ya estaba en su estómago.

lori deja salir un suspiro mientras le devuelve la botella y el vaso a , este sonríe y le dice.

: ahora volveré al trabajo, trata de no hacer ruido.

lori: claro! muchas gracias ... espero que se mejore pronto!

El viejo entra nuevamente a la casa, y se dirige a su habitación a recoger su cámara la cual había grabado todo.

La primera fase de su plan estaba lista... pero aquellas urgencias por lograr un avance rápido decide hacer una locura esa noche. algo que estaba completamente fuera de lo planeado...

Al caer la noche espero a que fueran las 4 de la madrugada, como la noche anterior pudo ver que ella tenia la ventana justo sobre la cabecera de su cama. Esa noche al igual que las anteriores era muy calurosa.

armado con su cámara sale de su casa y lentamente camina hasta la cerca se separa ambas casas, utilizando una escalera que tenia a un costado, dejada en ese lugar a propósito la apoya contra el garaje y la sube hasta estas frente a la ventana.

se asoma y ve a lori dormir boca arriba, su corazón que ya latía fuertemente comenzó a inyectarlo de adrenalina. y muy tembloroso abrió la ventana y muy cuidadosamente solo apoyarse en ella.

Luego de acomodarse y sentarse en el marco de la ventana lentamente utilizando su cámara grabo el angulo donde se encontraba.

La cámara enfocaba desde arriba como sus piernas colgaban sobre lori la cual dormía profundamente. aun sabiendo que podría despertar en cualquier minuto, simplemente hizo lo que quería hacer.

Con su mano libre saco su pene y comenzó a jalarse mientras veía la cara dormida de lori, la excitación de la situación logro que eyaculara mucho mas rápido de lo habitual, dejando caer todo a un costado de la cara de lori y un poco de su esperma cayo sobre su cabello.

El grabo aquello, y de igual forme como llego se fue.

subió hasta su habitación satisfecho con lo que había logrado... al sentirse intocable decide al día siguiente avanzar varios pasos en su plan...

fin del cap


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente en la mañana, se levanta muy temprano, se pone su ropa para podar el césped, lamentablemente su máquina cortadora estaba descompuesta luego del último choque que tuvo contra el garaje del vecino.

Armado solo con sus tijeras comenzó a cortar el césped y los arbustos. lori quien se estaba despertando ve por la ventana a .

lori narra.

" ¿que hora es? literalmente nunca había dormido tan bien en esta cama, espera... ¿que es ese olor? huele como a cloro... diablos supongo que algunos productos de limpieza aun están por aquí. no se por que me siento mas ligera..."

lori camina hasta el lavado cuando se ve en el espejo, rápidamente da un grito de emoción al ver que el acné que ocultaba en su frente se había ido, era algo increíble ya que llevaba varios días usando cosméticos para eliminarlos sin éxito alguno, no tardo en asociar su mejora al agua que le dio el día anterior.

Al recordarlo curiosamente el sabor volvió a hacerse presente en su boca pero muy sutilmente, mientras se cambiaba de ropa noto que sus pechos habían crecido un poco mas. Casi saltando de alegría termino de vestirse y salio para hablar con para que le diera mas de esa agua.

ve como lori sale del garaje, muy astuto puso una mano en su cadera golpeándola mientras reía. " vaya, sin duda un poco mas y estaré curado"

lori: hola! buenos días ... lo veo muy animado.

: loud. si, la verdad me siento de maravilla.

lori: me alegra oír eso, sabe quisiera molestarlo con un poco mas de esa agua, hoy me siento muy bien realmente es milagroso.

: bueno... solo un poco mas, pero no se te ocurra decirle alguna de tus hermanas, ya que vendrán por mas y no te quedaras con nada.

lori: claro! lo mantendré en secreto.

: bien toma, corta el césped mientras voy a tomar un baño.

lori: ¿que?

: claro mocosa, no voy a regalarte mi agua que me costo un dineral, si quieres tendrás que trabajar por el. solo falta cortar la parte del costado. cuando termines entra y te daré un poco.

lori: ¿que? no... literalmente odio cortar el césped. puedo pagarle si quiere...

; dinero no necesito, sino que mi césped luzca bien. pero si no quieres puedo pedirle a alguien mas que lo haga. adiós

lori: no espere! lo haré... pero solo el costado ¿entendido? y por eso quiero la mitad de la botella.

: mmm lo pensare. toma.

Lori recibe las tijeras y muy molesta se arrodilla en el césped para cortar de mejor manera, antes de entrar a casa le da una vista rápida al trasero de lori el cual dejaba ver justo donde comenzaba la raya de sus nalgas

entro y rápidamente subió hasta el segundo piso, utilizando las cámaras puso una en el baño y otra a la salida de este justo en el pasillo. este se desnudo por completo y camino hasta la ventana donde podía ver a lori aun cortando el césped.

Lori quien ya estaba cubierta de sudor y con pasto en su ropa no puede dejar de pensar en lo injusto que era con ella.

"ese viejo gruñón... pidiéndome que haga esto... mas le vale que me de la mitad de la botella, si no vera quien es lori loud"

Lori se levanta luego de ver que ya había terminado, deja caer las tijeras al césped y entra hasta la casa de .

El al ver que ya había entrado, se mete rápidamente al baño y espera unos segundos hasta oír la voz de lori.

lori: ! ya termine! donde esta la botella? me llevare la mitad como prometió. ve la botella y se vacía la mitad en unos vasos para llevarse el envase, pero viendo que el no estaba se toma uno de los vasos, nuevamente el sabor de alguna forma penetra en su cerebro. produciendo que su cuerpo tiemble un poco.

al oír a lori. toma la cortina y la bota contra el piso a la ves que deja caer todo lo que tenia a su alrededor mientras da un grito.

Lori escucha el grito y rápidamente sube por las escaleras ella lo busca con la mirada mientras el le dice desde el baño.

; loud! estas ahí! maldición! mi cadera!

lori: ¿ ? ¿que ocurre? ¿esta bien?

: me volví a caer... maldita sea... ¿puedes ayudarme?.

lori: no lo se... puedo ir por papá para que lo ayude...

: no! no quiero que tu padre luego hable de esto en el vecindario, solo ayúdame a ponerme de pie, yo caminare hasta mi cuarto. ven, la puerta esta abierta.

lori: no lo se... no creo tener la fuerza para levantar lo...

: solo deja apoyarme en ti hasta ponerme de pie, si lo haces te daré la botella entera y un par mas que tengo.

lori suspira resignada a hacerlo, abre la puerta lentamente, y ve a mr,grouse tirado en la bañera cubierto por las cortinas, esta se acerca y le dice que como puede levantar lo, el le dice que primero tiene que sacar las cortinas que tenia enredadas en su cuerpo, lori muy nerviosa toma la parte superior y comienza a quitarla lentamente, pero se detiene justo un poco debajo del ombligo. y deja caer la cortina.

lori: ¡¿esta desnudo?! no puedo hacerlo... llamare a la ambulancia...

la sujeta de la mano y le dice.

: ¡por dios! las personas de duchan desnudos... ademas supongo que se la has visto a tu novio ¿verdad? todos los hombres tenemos lo mismo. solo quita esta cosa y ayúdame a ponerme de pie.

lori dudando se dice a si misma que lo hará por el agua... así que sigue tirando de la cortina mientras mira hacia otra dirección, luego de sacarla por completo se voltea y le dice que intente ponerse de pie. el le pide que le de la mano para apoyarse, lori se la da pero sin mirarlo, el comienza a tirar fuertemente de ella, lori quien al ver que no era suficiente decide que lo mejor es terminar lo mas rápido posible y se voltea para sujetarlo de ambas manos cuando en ese momento su vista se enfoco en lo que estaba entre las piernas del viejo.

lori narra.

"¿que es eso?. ¿por que es tan grande...?. no puede ser real... esta flácido pero es mas grande que el de bobby estando duro... no! no lo compares con este viejo... solo levantado y sale de aquí."

lori: ¡póngase de pie de una buena ves!

lori cierra los ojos y utilizando toda su fuerza logra que el se sostenga, lori baja la mirada y como se mueve de un lado a otro, haciendo que se vea aun mas grande. lori simplemente voltea la cabeza y le dice.

lori: listo! ahora me iré.

: espera! déjame apoyarme en tu hombro hasta llegar a la puerta.

lori: diablos! hágalo de una buena ves. (maldito viejo... literalmente le cuelga entre las piernas y quiere que me quede aquí, nunca jamas le contare a nadie sobre esto).

se apoya en lori y ambos caminan lentamente hasta la puerta cuando...

fin del cap.


	8. Chapter 8

Ambos caminaban lentamente lori desvía la mirada para no ver el miembro colgante de , pero por culpa de eso no vio que en el suelo estaba una parte de la cortina de baño que al pisar lori resbalo y perdió el equilibrio.

Ella cayo tirando en sigo a , quedaron tirados a mitad de la puerta, lori estaba debajo de el anciano pero no podía moverse debido al peso de este. lori intento moverse cuando siente algo entre sus piernas, algo enorme y caliente comenzaba a crecer.

Lori voltea y ve a aparentemente inconsciente, lo llama reiteradas veces pero este no responde. cuando en un gran esfuerzo logra girar su cuerpo un poco logra ver que era aquello entre sus piernas. dando un grito a las ves que comenzó a moverse para salir.

Movió sus piernas rápidamente pero no logro liberarse. lo único que consiguió fue empeorar la situación, ya que aquello estimulo y logro erecta por completo su pene.

"¡que asco! es repugnante y grotesco... literalmente quiero morir! vamos viejo despierta de una ves!"

lori golpeaba a pero este no respondía, cuando lentamente nota que comienza a moverse, era un leve movimiento pero solamente eran sus caderas las cuales presionaban con todo su peso entre los muslos de lori. la rubia pudo ver como en cada movimiento su pene se asomaba entre los muslos para luego desaparecer cuando el contrae su pelvis.

Aquel movimiento era obvio, tanto que lori lo golpeo fuertemente mientras le dijo gritando.

"viejo de mierda! ¿te estas frotando conmigo? si no te levantas ahora mismo... juro que... maldición"

lori ya muy molesta espero a que su pene se asomara de nuevo, y en ese momento le dio un fuerte golpe, con su mano... esto hizo que el anciano despertara. lori veía que estaba aturdido.

"por fin... oye levántate de una maldita ves"

se levanta poco a poco apoyando sus manos en el marco de la puerta, lori logro quitar su peso de encima, ella no perdió tiempo y se apoyo levantando la parte superior de su cuerpo, esperando lograr abrir sus piernas y levantarse.

El anciano queda apoyado sobre sus rodillas cuando lori abre sus piernas, este ultimo rose fue suficiente para que eyaculara fuertemente. lori quien estaba frente a el recibe en toda su cara y resto del cuerpo el semen que parecía no tener fin.

lori se pasa sus manos por el rostro aun incrédula de lo que había pasado... ella se pone de pie y rápidamente sale corriendo, bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa olvidando llevar su botella con el agua prometida.

lori entra al garaje y rápidamente va al baño. se quita toda su ropa tirándola a la basura. su cuerpo temblaba a la ves que le daban ganas de vomitar al sentir el olor a semen en todo su cuerpo. se metió a la ducha y se quedo allí un buen tiempo...

por su parte ya estaba de pie mientras sonreía al saber que su plan había resultado. acto seguido fue a buscar las cámaras que grabaron todo lo ocurrido.

" cielos me siento joven de nuevo! ahora solo tengo que esperar un par de días... para la parte dos de mi plan".

triunfante entra a su cuarto transfiere los vídeos a la computadora. esperando a que el día llegue"

Fin del cap.


	9. Chapter 9

Luego de un par de días...

Era una mañana muy fría, lori se despertó muy tarde, pero a pesar de la hora esta seguía en cama, en ese momento todo lo que vivió ayer vuelve a su memoria y dando un golpe contra la pared se dice a si misma.

\- NO! olvídalo... eso nunca paso... nadie lo sabe... posiblemente ese viejo tal ves no lo recuerde. solo olvídalo maldita sea.

lori se toma con ambas manos la cabeza cuando siente que su cuerpo se siente un poco extraño, algo débil. Entonces se decide levantarse.

Una hora después luego de desayunar lori se dispone a limpiar el lugar, comienza por ordenar su cama y su ropa.

Al terminar decide limpiar el baño pero al entrar siente un fuerte aroma que penetra en su nariz. lori baja la mirada hacia el basurero donde estaba la ropa que antes había sido manchada con el semen de .

lori siente unos mareos que hacen que pierda el control seguido de unas ganas de vomitar. la rubia no perdió el tiempo y saco aquella ropa en la basura fuera del garaje. camino hasta el contenedor y tiro aquella bolsa.

En ese momento se voltea nerviosa a ver hacia la casa de pero no logro ver ninguna luz encendida ni nada por el estilo. así que simplemente volvió a entrar.

comenzó a pensar que tal vez aun estaba tirado a la salida del baño, pero sacudía la cabeza rápidamente para dejar de pensar en el viejo.

"da igual lo que le ocurra, no es mi problema"

La tarde siguió con normalidad, lori hablando con bobby, mientras estaba al teléfono su cuerpo comenzó a temblar lentamente. acompañado de un escalofrió que recorría su espalda. su boca la sentía muy seca y fue por algo para beber.

Se pone de acuerdo con bobby para tener una cita el dia de mañana en la tarde luego de su trabajo de medio tiempo. lori se despide de bobby y comienza desde ya a ver que ropa usará para la cita. naturalmente también nota que tiene que arreglar su cabello entonces va al baño y por primera ves en ese par de días se mira al espejo detalladamente.

Su rostro se veía cansado, con ojeras y un poco de acné. da un grito asustada a la ves que se toca con sus manos aquellas imperfecciones. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas algún tipo crema o algo pero todo se había acabado.

Angustiada ve como cae la noche, mientras estaba recostada en su cama su cuerpo se sentía intranquilo, sin saber muy bien que podía ser, de pronto escucha un golpe en la puerta. ella pregunta quien es pero no recibe respuestas. así que se para y abre la puerta.

Al abrir no encuentra a nadie, se asoma para ver si se trataba de alguna broma de luan pero al bajar la mirada encuentra media botella de agua junto a una nota.

"gracias por cortar el césped, aquí esta tu pago".

Lori mira hacia la casa de y lo ve caminando ayudado de un par de muletas entrando a su casa.

lori toma la botella y entra, la pone sobre la mesa. al principio quería dejarla allí pero entonces recordó que su rostro necesitaba un milagro para estar lista para la cita de mañana. así que se tomo la botella de un solo golpe.

En el momento que el agua recorrió su garganta hacia su estómago un inmenso placer se apodero de su cuerpo, relajándome por completo. su cuerpo estaba en las nubes mientras poco a poco se iba quedando dormida.

mientras tanto estaba en su cocina preparando un poco mas de agua.

" A estas alturas... ya no existe forma que pueda escapar hahah..."

fin del cap


	10. Chapter 10

Las nubes se forman sobre royal wood temprano en la mañana, a pesar que el pronostico decía que al medio dia el sol saldría.

lori se despierta al rededor de las 8 de la mañana, ella siente como su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, esta ves sentía que los escalofríos se hacían cada ves mas fuertes que el día anterior.

Pero a pesar de ese detalle, tuvo una buena noche de sueño, cosa que se vio reflejada en su piel. lori no tardo en agradecer a aquella agua que le dio . "tal ves me pase un poco... después de todo estaba inconsciente tengo que disculparme por dejarle tirado en el piso" lori pensó eso mientras se vestía. En ese momento recibe en su celular un mensaje de buenos días de parte de bobby y un recordatorio de su cita luego del trabajo.

lori comenzó a ordenar el lugar como era habitual, Salio al patio cuando de pronto vio que la casa de su vecino seguia sin encender las luces. con un poco de dudas pensó que lo mejor era arreglar las cosas con el. pero de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar terriblemente fuerte. lori no sabia que estaba pasando... ¿miedo? no... era algo mas. pero aquel temblor no duro mucho como para darle mas importancia.

lori cruzo hacia la casa de sin saber que su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma... nunca mas.

Lori toco un par de veces la puerta, pero no respondió nadie... la puerta se abrio sola ya que no estaba con seguro, la rubia asoma su cabeza dentro para ver si estaba allí cuando a lo lejos ve una botella de agua en la cocina cerca del living. Al verla lori recordo el sabor del agua y su cuerpo nuevamente comenzo a temblar... a la ves que sentia unos deseos cada ves mas fuertes por tener esa agua.

lori entro de todas forma con la escusa de ver si todo estaba bien... pero en realidad solo quería probar de nuevo aquella agua. La rubia camina hasta la cocina cuando se lleva un susto de muerte al ver a sentado en una silla a un costado de la botella.

\- ? siento... entrar a su casa... solo queria saber si estaba bien... digo...

\- ¿loud? ja... los jovenes de hoy en dia... pasa estaba por ir a buscarte pero perdi la fuerza en mis piernas.

\- ¿buscarme? ¿para que?

\- hoy me entere de algo horrible...diablos como pude ser tan estúpido.

-¿que paso? literalmente me esta asustando...

\- el agua que me vendieron no era nada mas que una droga muy potente, me temo que... es posible que ambos vayamos a morir.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, lori no entendia nada... ¿una droga? ¿iba a morir? eso debe ser una broma... fue lo que dijo al anciano quien no tardo en responder.

\- sientes temblores en tu cuerpo... los cuales se volverán tan fuertes que no podrás ponerte de pie... luego lentamente tu cerebro se ira apagando hasta que quedes en estado vegetal para siempre... aquel infeliz de Internet lo anoto junto a la ultima botella de agua que llego ayer.

le enseña aquella nota, lori se pone pálida como la nieve a la ves que se toma el cabello para gritarle al anciano.

\- NO NO NO NO... NO VOY A MORIR... LITERALMENTE SOY MUY JOVEN PARA ESO... YO.. IRÉ A HABLAR CON LISA ELLA PUEDE INVENTAR UNA CURA O ALGO!

lori golpea la mesa con ambas manos cuando le dice.

\- sabes loud... esto ya esta en nuestro cuerpo... según dice la carta solo nos quedan 2 horas de vida... yo... ya no puedo ponerme de pie y siento que mi mente se pierde... pero recuerdo que la primera ves que llego el agua... había un pequeño frasco con un liquido dentro... decía algo como... "usar en caso de emergencia" puede ser la ultima esperanza pero... solo tiene la dosis para uno de nosotros...

-¿donde esta? seguro si le llevo eso a mi hermana podrá duplicarlo en un instante. ¿sabes donde esta?

En ese momento lori lo noto... como el ambiente cambiaba gradualmente, la miro de pies a cabeza y le dijo.

\- loud... yo creo que ya es tiempo que me vaya al otro mundo... no queda nada por que seguir viviendo... creo que es mejor así...

-¿que dices? acaso te volviste loco y ¿que hay de mi? no quiero morir aun ¿entiendes?.

\- llevarme a una mocosa molesta que me deja inconsciente no suena tan mal. no te diré donde esta el antídoto.

lori pierde el control voltea la mesa contra el piso rompiendo la botella. esta se pone frente a el y lo sujeta de ambas manos.

\- vas a decirme donde esta ahora mismo.

\- ja! no me intimidas loud, solo vete. no tienes nada que ofrecerme... espera... ahora lo recuerdo...

\- ¿de que hablas anciano?

\- La ultima ves pude sentir como mi pene se frotaba entre tus muslos, realmente me hizo sentir vivo de nuevo... si vuelves a hacerlo te dire donde escondo el antídoto.

lori se sonroja al sentir la verguenza de recordar aquello, junto con un sentimiento de molestia e ira, estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cara cuando abre su bata de dormir mostrandole a lori que estaba completamente desnudo. lori da un grito y se aleja, mientras miraba hacia otro lado. pero alcanza a sujetarle el brazo.

\- solo una ves mas... eso es todo lo que te pido loud...

dirige con rudeza la mano de lori hasta su pene. lori sintio el calor en su mano, asustada mira para ver si no se trataba de eso que tenia en mente... pero vaya que se equivoco.

lori abre los ojos al ver el enorme pene erecto frente a ella, estaba sentado mientras su pene convulsionaba de espasmos. El no ocultaba para nada su enorme excitación en ese momento.

lori se habia envuelto en una situacion sin salida... mientras sonreia al saber que todo marchaba segun lo planeo. ¿que hara lori?

fin del cap


	11. Chapter 11

lori siente en su mano el pene erecto de lo cual le provoca mucho asco y se aleja rápidamente.

-tiene que haber otra manera... ¡no voy a tocar de nuevo esa cosa!

\- diablos niña... bien como tu quieras. entonces desnúdate y déjame jalar mela viendo tu cuerpo.

\- no... imposible...

\- YA SE ACABO MI PACIENCIA LOUD! TE DESNUDAS O TE ENCARGAS DE ESTO.

lori definitivamente no quería volver a sentir el pene del anciano en su cuerpo así que decidió desnudarse a pesar de la enorme vergüenza que sentía.

Esta se giro para no verlo mientras se desviste, primero se quito la parte superior dejando las prendas sobre el mueble de cocina, acto seguido se saco los zapatos y estando descalza comenzó a bajar sus pantalones marrones.

se acerco lo mas que pudo para ver el enorme culo de lori. mientras se tocaba rápidamente.

Lori estaba por quitarse la ropa interior cuando se arrepiente de aquello.

\- no... no puedo hacerlo...

molesto se pone de pie y se para tras ella. lori se sorprende de verlo de pie... Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar el anciano la sujeta con ambas manos mientras comienza a sobar el pene contra su culo.

\- a-aléjate! o gritaré!

\- adelante. cuando lleguen solo encontraran dos cadáveres. te llevaré conmigo a la tumba loud.

lori comprende lo desesperado que se encontraba , así que decidió que lo mejor era terminar cuanto antes. lori dejo de mostrar resistencia.

puso su pene en la entrepierna de lori y comenzó a mover sus caderas frenéticamente mientras ambos genitales se rozaban. lori cerro los ojos reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, simplemente pensó que aquello era solo un mal sueño, que pronto iba a terminar.

Pero para eso no era suficiente. así que se aparta y le quita las bragas para poder sentir mejor el cuerpo de la joven.

\- así esta mejor... tienes un hermoso culo loud!

\- NO! NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLO DENTRO!

\- JAJAJA mocosa... dices eso, pero mira lo húmedo que esta aquí abajo... no me culpes si tu vagina se traga mi pene por accidente. ¡vamos mueve tu trasero! así nunca lograras hacerme correr!

\- juro... que cuando esto termine... literalmente haré que te pudras en la cárcel maldito hijo de puta!

\- solo eres una perra engreída, tengo que educarte ya que tu padre no lo hizo.

comenzó a darle nalgadas a lori, los golpes eran tan fuertes que el sonido retumbaba en toda la casa mientras seguían frotando sus genitales. Luego de un par de golpes lori ya no podía aguantar más castigo.

\- p-para! por favor ya no mas!

\- vamos recién estaba empezando, pero si quieres que me detenga... sacude tu trasero por ti misma.

lori tuvo que reprimir su ira asesina y tragarse su orgullo. se detuvo y vio como lori era quien movía sus caderas, podía sentir el choque de ambas nalgas en su estomago.

\- bien... buena chica. ¿no crees que así es mejor?

\- cállate... y termina de una ves... ya no puedo seguir de pie...

\- pues dilo antes, ven aqui!

se sentó y tiro a lori con el. Lori quedó sentada sobre las caderas del anciano. en esa posición el podía ver su culo presionando contra su cuerpo. lori cerro ambas piernas aprisionando a a la ves que comenzó a moverse. dando pequeños saltos sobre el.

\- siii ya casi... vamos no quiero ser el único que se venga.

\- ¿Que? ¿de que hablas?

con su mano empezó a acariciar el clítoris el cual ya estaba muy duro por el frote de genitales. El anciano comenzó a mover su mano al ritmo de los sentones de lori.

En ese punto ambos estaban sudando y el el sonido de sus genitales al tocarse se podía oír claramente, en el aire se podía sentir el aroma obsceno de aquel acto que comenzaba a marear a lori. Su mente ya no podía pensar con claridad.

Ambos terminar corriéndose a la ves mr. grouse eyacula todo sobre el estomago de lori y esta termina moviendo sus caderas con espasmos a la ves que arquea su espalda dejándose caer por completo sobre el cuerpo de .

\- dios... esto realmente fue increíble ¿no lo crees loud?

\- e-esto no... se sintió bien en lo absoluto...

Ambos se toman un tiempo para recuperar el aliento, lori ve la hora en su celular y ve que ya no queda tiempo para tomar el antidoto... molesta se pone de pie y comienza a vestirse.

\- Ahora dame el antídoto!

\- cierto... toma.

Mr-grouse abre la nevera tras el y le entrega un frasco pequeño,lori sin pensarlo lo toma por completo sintiendo en su cuerpo aquel placer increíble que solo esa agua puede pero esta ves 2 veces mas fuerte, su cuerpo rápidamente se sintió como nuevo, lori ve a y le arroja el frasco vació en la cabeza.

\- llamare a la policía, si no te encuentran muerto, te encerraran para siempre. literalmente vas a pagar por esto.

Lori tomo su celular para llamar cuando se levanta y comienza a caminar. como si nada se dirige hasta el mueble de cocina y saca un control remoto.

-¿que estas haciendo viejo?

\- nada... solo quiero ver que tal quedo grabado.

-¿QUE?

enciende la televisión mastranto un circuito cerrado de cámaras, puso las de la cocina y volvió a reproducir la escena.

\- Desde ese angulo parece que estamos follando, la magia de la televisión.

\- hijo de puta... voy a romper tu maldito televisor

\- hazlo, las grabaciones transmiten en tiempo real a un servidor en Internet, esto ya quedo grabado. solo necesito apretar un botón y este vídeo sera viral... tus amigas, tu novio y tu familia verán esto. publicare tu información en la red y por el resto de tu vida te seguirán los hombres en búsqueda de sexo.

\- hijo de puta... Tu.. ¿que ganas tu con esto?... vas a morir dentro de poco...

\- hahah eres realmente lenta en esto loud, nunca existió tal antídoto lo que te di fue la droga sin diluir en agua. tranquila no te matara... lo que sientes son síntomas de abstinencia. esa pequeña dosis extra calmara tu cuerpo por al menos 2 días, luego volverás a necesitar otra dosis.

\- no... no puede ser verdad...

Lori se desploma sobre el piso y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente ella ya había alcanzado su limite entonces se acerca a ella y le dice.

\- si publico este vídeo, me arrestaran y tu vida social estará arruinada. si me arrestan ya no podre suministrarte la dosis que tu cuerpo necesita. En pocas palabras... ya no puedes vivir sin mi...loud.

lori simplemente lo miraba con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza. esta se pone de pie pero la rabia en ella se sale de control y comienza a gritarle.

\- ¿¡QUE MIERDA TE HE HECHO PARA QUE ME HAGAS ESTO?!

lori esta apunto de golpearlo cuando de pronto suena su celular, esta ve que bobby era quien llamaba, rápidamente recordó que esa tarde tenia una cita con el. estaba por contestar cuando sonríe y le dice.

\- ¿una cita con tu novio? pues adelante... una ves te vayas de aquí subiré todo a Internet. la única forma de detenerme es que te quedes aquí 3 días y ayudarme con mis urgencias... ya que dentro de 3 días me iré donde un nieto a vivir. nunca mas volverás a saber de mi...

lori al ver a bobby en el teléfono supo que si todo salia a la luz ya no podría tener aquella vida soñada junto a el, todos los planes de vida quedarían hecho polvo. así que solo tenia una opción.

\- Tres días... ¿prometes que borraras los vídeos y me darás la dosis?

\- claro, es mas... prometo que no tendré sexo contigo. claro a menos que tu me lo pidas. solo quiero llevarme un buen recuerdo de royal wood.

Lori sabia que en el fondo había una mentira de por medio... pero no tenia mas opción que creer en lo que decía... lori tomo el celular y le colgó a bobby.

\- lo siento amor... pronto todo esto va a terminar.

fin del cap


	12. Chapter 12

Lori cuelga a bobby y le escribe un mensaje diciéndole que no va a poder salir con el por que se encontraba algo enferma. quería descansar por unos días.

se sienta en el sofá y en la televisión pone un vídeo. este lo pausa y le dice a lori.

\- Ahora que vas a vivir aqui tienes que seguir las reglas de esta casa, si rompes al menos una de ellas publicaré los vídeos sin pensarlo.

\- esta bien... ¿pero al menos podrías ponerte algo de ropa?

\- va contra las reglas.

\- ¿QUE?

\- estas son las reglas

1- nada de ropa mientras estas en la casa, la única ropa que se puede usar es una que yo te proporcione.

2- en ningún momento te apartaras de mi, ni siquiera para ir al baño o dormir.

3- tienes prohibido hablar por celular a menos que yo te lo permita.

4- tienes que hacerme correr al menos 3 veces al día, eso quiere decir que si no me buscas romperás esa regla.

5- no puedes desobedecer una orden directa, a excepción de tener sexo que esta prohibido.

eso es todo. sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra y no tendremos ningún problema.

\- B-Bien... ( maldita sea... tengo que resistir esta mierda por 3 días...)

Lori nuevamente comienza a desnudarse, mientras de reojo ve como el pene de se levanta de nuevo.

\- ven siéntate a mi lado, aquí va tu primera orden.

\- bien... ya voy ( no me digas que de nuevo va a... ¿de donde saca tanta energía este viejo?)

lori se sienta a su lado cuando le dice.

\- quiero que me hagas una paja mientras veo este vídeo, es algo que hago a diario. si esta ves cuento con ti ayuda seria mejor.

\- ¿una paja?

\- si... ¿puedes hacerlo verdad?

\- si puedo... ( si solo quiere eso no habría necesidad de desnudarme... lo único que busca es verme humillada )

reproduce el vídeo mientras lori muy tímidamente comienza a frotar el pene tratando de mirar hacia otra parte. pero entonces ve la televisión y reconoce aquella escena.

\- ¿ESE ES NUESTRO PATIO?

-si, en cualquier momento van a salir las estrellas.

Aquella grabación era de cuando todas estaban jugando en la piscina, muy serio le dijo que no bajara el ritmo por nada. lori no lo escucho ella tenía sus ojos se fijos en el video, las tomas eran demasiado obvias.

\- mira esos culos, tus hermanas son realmente otra cosa... si tan solo fuera joven de nuevo... las tendría a todas en mi recamara. auch!

Lori molesta por el comentario aprieta muy fuerte el pene de . ella lo mira muy molesta.

\- NO TE METAS CON MIS HERMANAS ¿ENTENDIDO?

\- cielos... tranquila. te elegí a ti por que eres la mejor entre todas, bueno... casi todas.

En eso aparece rita con un traje de baño, lori noto como su pene se puso mas duro que antes. le dijo a que usara ambas manos con mucha fuerza.

Lori lo hizo pensando que de esa forma lo lastimaría pero el no parecía molesto si no que le decía.

-mas rápido! mas fuerte! el culo de tu madre me apretaría mucho mas que eso. vamos lori!

Los brazos de lori se estaban cansando cuando este eyacula con mucha fuerza sobre el rostro de lori, mientras seguía empujando sus caderas hacia arriba.

\- sii... eso se sintió bien... gracias lori.

\- ¡al menos avísame cuando vayas a venirte!

\- no seas tan escándalosa ven vamos a comer algo que luego te mostrare otro vídeo pero está ves te morirás de la risa.

\- claro... solo... vamos a come.( maldita sea... ¿por que el tiempo pasa tan lento)

Ambos fueron a la cocina por algo para comer. Durante ese tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. al terminar le dijo que subiera con el ya que debía trabajar y quería que ella estuviera en su cama recostada.

Ambos suben al segundo piso. comenzó a trabajar mientras lori se sentaba en una esquina de la cama mirando la habitación. todo era espeluznante y repulsivo. incluso el olor.

\- Esto me tomara un tiempo, en esa bolsa a tus pies tiene algo para que te entretengas, úsalo mientras tanto. A propósito... una orden.

lori abre la bolsa y ve un dildo gigante dentro. rápidamente se voltea y le dice.

\- ¿QUE RAYOS QUIERES QUE HAGA CON ESTA COSA?

\- que te masturbes. ¿No es obvio? me siento mal siendo el único disfrutando de esto. Por cierto el tamaño es idéntico al mio así que ve que tan dentro lo puedes llevar.

\- pero...

\- solo he eyaculado 2 veces hoy... si no logras excitarme y hacerme correr 1 ves mas romperás la regla y sabes lo que eso significa.

\- MALDICIÓN SI LO SE... AHÓRRATE LAS PALABRAS... MALDITO DEGENERADO

\- si lo que digas mocosa. solo apresúrate.

lori se recuesta en la cama y intenta poner la punta del dildo entre de ella pero esta no cerro los ojos y comenzó a tocarle pensando en bobby para poder mojarse. estuvo así un rato pero no podía evitar recordar el pene de quien luego de abrir los ojos pudo verlo a su lado, estando aun flácida podía notar la gran comparación con su novio. lori se negó a aceptar que ese pene asqueroso le excitaba pero sin darse cuenta ya se estaba masturbando con el dildo.

Lori trato de callar sus gemidos pero en el fondo quería que el viera que lo esta haciendo. mr grouse voltea y ve a lori sentada empujando con ambas manos el dildo. mientras su mirada estaba fija en su pene. este sonríe y se erecta de manera instantánea. acto seguido se levanta de la silla y va donde ella.

\- solo has puesto la mitad dentro... déjame ayudarte.

\- N-NO ME TOQUES!

la procede a masturbar de manera feroz mientras con la otra mano sacudía su clítoris. lori solo podía tapar su rostro con ambas manos, no quería que el viera que lo estaba disfrutando.

\- ¿estas por correrte?

\- no... quien se correría con un viejo gordo como tu! (demonios literalmente ya no puedo aguantar mas ya estoy casi)

\- tienes razón... ¿ por que lo harías por un anciano como yo? a menos que seas una puta sedienta de verga... vamos acéptalo.

\- no... no lo soy... todo esto es por que me tienes amenazada!

lori no resiste y eyacula a grandes chorros sobre la cama. mientras lo hace su cuerpo entero tiembla y cae cansada a la cama.

\- nada mal... ahora es mi turno ¿que tal si esta ves usas tu boca?

La mente de lori estaba en blanco, apenas llevaba un día y su cuerpo ya estaba al limite... ¿podrá resistir?

fin del cap


	13. Chapter 13

empuja a lori hasta el borde de la cama y pone su pene a la altura de su boca.

\- vamos niña, no es justo que tu seas la única que disfruta esto.

\- te equivocas... me das asco de solo verte anciano de mierda. Literalmente tu pene apesta.

\- oh... entonces ya no tengo por que ser amable contigo mocosa engreída

El la sujeta del cabello y pone la punta de su pene dentro de la boca de lori.

-vamos recuerda no usar los dientes o sino la pagaras

-¡s-suéltame! (¿que es esta cosa? solo es la punta pero no puedo tomarla por completo... ni siquiera he hecho esto con bobby.)

\- vamos hasta el fondo.!

comenzó a mover sus caderas llenando por completo la boca de lori. Ella tenía que golpearlo en la pierna cuando se estaba quedando sin aire el lo sacaba y lo volvía a meter. estuvo así durante unos minutos cuando saca su pene y le dice.

\- ahora quiero que lo chupes sin parar...ah y recuerda tirar con fuerza mis huevos cuando este por correrme.

lori con su mandíbula adolorida procede a chupar el pene de un buen rato cuando noto que temblaba mucho sujeto sus huevos y los tiro hacia atrás mientras veía como el semen volaba por sobre ella para luego caer en su rostro. lori solo podía escuchar los suspiros de alivio de .

Acto seguido el anciano comenzó a acariciar muy tierna mente a lori mientras le decía.

\- muy bien amor... lo hiciste muy bien. creo que como recompensa te dejare hablar con tu novio.

\- ¿que? ¿ahora?

\- claro de seguro debe estar preocupado por tu salud... has una vídeo llamada.

\- no! no puedo... no en esta casa y menos viéndome así. estoy segura que lo notaria.

\- tu novio es un imbécil. no creo que lo note.

\- ¡No hables así de bobby! el es amable, atento y me ama de verdad. no eres nadie comparado con el!

\- hahaha ¿incluso en el tamaño de nuestros penes?

\- eso... el tamaño realmente no importa... solo sirve para subir el ego de los hombres. es patético de solo pensarlo... si me vas a dar un premio, déjame descansar un poco...

\- bien, como quieras loud, iré abajo para poner el otro vídeo que te quería mostrar, realmente vas a reírte un montón.

lori se recostó en la cama mientras veía la espalda desnuda de saliendo del cuarto. tomo aire profundamente pero la habitación estaba impregnada con ese aroma obsceno. sin pensarlo se puso de pie y abrió la ventana mirando hacia su casa.

Por un segundo vio como sus hermanas jugaban por el patio, se escondió para no ser vista cuando sintió una gran angustia y rabia por ser ella quien pasa por todo este infierno mientras sus hermanas juegan de lo mejor.

\- ¿por que fui yo? espera... ¿dijo que me eligió por parecerme a mamá? entonces si no me hubiera quedado en el garaje. ¿mamá seria la que este cautiva? si ella estuviera aquí yo seria libre... no! ¿que diablos estoy pensando? ninguna de nosotras esta a salvo de este anciano.

lori volvió a recostarse mirando el techo, luego de un rato se escucha que la llama, lori suspira y baja las escaleras y se encuentra con el recostado en el sofá.

\- creí que no podía alejarme de ti en ningún momento...

\- fue solo un premio por no ahogarte con mi pene. A propósito...toma la tarde comenzó a ponerse fría, usa esto ya que sería un problema si coges un resfriado.

El le entrega una pequeña camisa y vestida solo con eso se sienta a su lado.

\- g-gracias. ¿que vídeo querías mostrarme? literalmente voy a molestarme si es un video de mis hermanas.

\- no... esto es mucho mejor. míralo tu misma.

El vídeo se reproduce mostrando al y rita desnudándose y entrando a la piscina para luego tener sexo, se reía a carcajadas pero lori no veía lo gracioso solo sintió asco al ver a sus padres haciendo eso.

\- no veo lo divertido en eso... solo están...

\- mira mira! aquí esa parte! no ves lo diminuto y gracioso que es el pene de tu padre? hahah tu madre ni siquiera se puede mover bien sin que se salga de ella.

\- (¿ese es el chiste? pero si bobby la tiene del mismo tamaño... este viejo es el anormal... no puedo creer que estemos viendo esto ahora.. oh... se esta poniendo duro de nuevo este anciano de mierda)

\- tranquila, no te voy a pedir que te encargues de este muchacho, voy a masturbarme viendo el vídeo pero quisiera tu ayuda para que sea mas estimulante

-¿Q-Que quieres decir?

\- toma, quiero que leas eso en voz alta, nada mas.

le entrega varios papeles con lo que parecía un guión. sin duda ya lo tenía planeado desde antes, lori al ver lo que tenía escrito voltea furiosa.

\- ¡estas loco si piensas que diré esto! es un montón de mentiras y lo sabes!

\- es solo una actuación, vamos loud voy a poner de nuevo el vídeo, si no lo dices entonces no tiene caso seguir guardando el secreto.

\- ESTA BIEN! SOLO TERMINEMOS ESTO DE UNA VES!

se acomoda cerca de lori mientras se masturba, lori entonces traga saliva y comienza a decir.

-" Mamá no sabe lo que se pierde, debe ser muy triste tener que follar con el imbécil de papá, el pene de es mucho mas grande, mas masculino... lo que toda buena puta como nosotras necesitamos. Yo me enamore de su verga soy suya... yo... terminaré con mi novio y me vendré a vivir con el en esta casa... tendremos sexo donde el quiera... las veces que quiera. U-Usaré mi gran culo para aliviar sus erecciones. no hay nada que me haga mas feliz que sentir como soy llenada con su pene"

lori toma una pausa y ve como se masturba cada ves con mas fuerza, se inclina hacia atrás y le dice

\- continua!

\- (mierda... no hay nada mas escrito, pero si no termino con esto..)

-vamos! ya casi!

\- su... su pene es tan grande que no cabe en mi boca, el olor de su semen perfora mi mente creo que me he vuelto adicta a el, yo.. digo... el puede eyacular tantas veces como quiera... no como bobby o como papá... literalmente no descansa nunca... yo... pensaba en como se sentiría tener su pene muy dentro de mi... "

lori termina de decir aquello cuando se voltea donde ella y pone su pene frente a su rostro, lori sin que el se lo pidiera abra la boca para tomar todo su semen.

se recuesta en el sofá, respirando pesadamente. pero lori se aleja de el. arrugando y botando el papel con lo que tenía escrito. subió hasta el baño y al entrar escupe todo el semen de su boca.

Toma un poco de agua y luego se lavo a cara, aquellas palabras que dijo se quedaron en su mente. ¿acaso era una actuación? o ¿era lo que realmente sentía? en ese momento no sabia la respuesta.

la noche llego y ambos fueron al cuarto, lori aun nerviosa de que ocurriera algo, ya que en ese momento no se encontraba bien mentalmente. pero se recostó a su lado y apago las luces.

\- buenas noches loud.

\- eh? b-buenas noches. ( uff al menos podré dormir en paz... realmente lo siento amor... solo dos días mas y podré volver contigo)

fin del cap.


	14. Chapter 14

Eran las 8 de la mañana, todos en el vecindario aun dormían, ya que las mañanas eran muy heladas y las tardes muy calurosas.

Todo estaba bien... pero lo que nadie sospechaba es que la hija mayor de la familia loud había pasado la noche junto a su vecino, el anciano que todos detestan el .

Lori estaba dormida muy profundamente ya que le costo mucho conciliar el sueño ya que pensaba que en cualquier momento podría lanzarse sobre ella pero el no hizo ningún movimiento. Los ruidos de los ronquidos de lori acompañados de sus gases despertó a quien la mira algo molesto.

El sacude las sabanas para ventilar el lugar cuando la ve recostada de lado. por un minuto había olvidado que ella estaba desnuda a su lado, ver aquel trasero apuntando en su dirección calzo perfecto con su erección matutina.

Pensó que seria ya hora de despertarla y que se encargue de su problema, pero al verla dormida se veía realmente hermosa... pero al momento de hablar arruinaría el ambiente... así que lentamente se acomodo para quedar frente a ella, con su mano dirige su pene justo entre las nalgas de lori y comienza a mover las de arriba a abajo, al notar que no se despertaba se acerco lo mas posible hasta pegar su pecho contra su espalda.

lentamente se aparto un poco para poder ver en que lugar se estaba frotando cuando logra ver la vagina de lori. aquello sin duda despertó sus ganas. lo único que podía pensar era en penetrarla, mandar al diablo las reglas y follarla todo el día sin parar.

Con una mano separo las nalgas de lori y puso su pene en la entrada de su vagina cuando de pronto la pantalla de su computador se enciende.

Aquello tomo por sorpresa al anciano, se aparto de lori y se inclino para ver mejor su monitor cuando frente a el aparece la imagen de un hombre con capucha.

GOD1! dijo quien no tardo en ponerse de pie y ir junto a la computadora.

\- Parece que todo va según lo planeado... sabes que tengo a un montón de clientes esperando por el material ¿verdad?.

\- GOD1... yo... me retrase un poco no pensé que doblegarla de esta manera tardaría tanto...

\- hmmm si... fuiste muy blando con ella, debiste utilizar mayores dosis de la droga. pero concuerdo en que de esa forma no tendría el atractivo que estoy buscando... espera... ¿cuando fue la última dosis?

\- ayer en la mañana... le di un poco de la droga sin diluir.

\- entonces ahora es el momento, su cuerpo ya no podrá resistir sin la droga, espero los vídeos lo mas rápido posible... se me olvidaba... la cámara que te di aun no la utilizas ¿verdad?.

\- no... aun no...

\- bien, ya que tuvimos un pequeño problema... al parecer las luces del flash no solo aturden, hace poco descubrimos que es capas de paralizar el cerebro por completo por unos días... es algo como muerte cerebral momentánea... hasta ahora no se han detestado efectos secundarios pero como te dije antes... la cámara aun es un prototipo, solo no lo uses en ti por accidente. bien... nos vemos.

\- c-claro adiós!

La pantalla se apaga dejando la habitación nuevamente casi a oscuras, se sienta en la cama cuando nota que el cuerpo de lori comienza a sacudirse repentinamente, haciendo que ella despierte asustada, mirando hacia su entorno... aquello no era su habitación... o el garaje... la pesadilla aun no había terminado.

fin del cap-


	15. Chapter 15

lori intenta ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no responden, todo su cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

\- ¿que diablos esta pasando? no me digas que...

\- exacto mocosa, tu cuerpo necesita una dosis.

\- ¿y por que a ti no te pasa nada?

\- idiota, por que crees que ya estoy de pie... ya tome un poco.

\- ¿entonces que esperas? ve a traerme un poco!

sale de la habitación y baja hasta la cocina, de la nevera saca un poco y lo pone en un vaso. luego sube nuevamente, lori esta ves estaba en posición fetal.

\- aquí tienes un poco.

\- DÁMELO!

\- E-ESPERA MOCOSA!

lori rápidamente se abalanza sobre y se quita el vaso, no tardo nada en vaciarlo lentamente su cuerpo se comenzó a calmar, lori suspira pero como si fuera una broma el temblor vuelve nuevamente.

\- ¿por que no funciono? dime!

\- tu cuerpo necesita un poco mas para calmarse, diablos mocosa impaciente! casi me matas.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo, extrañamente lori no parecía molesta de estar desnuda ni de verlo a el. rápidamente se adapto a aquello.

\- entonces ve por mas!

\- al diablo, no voy a darte nada mas!

\- Pero dijiste que si venia contigo me darías la dosis que necesitaba!

\- me canse, la verdad... si no te follo ya no me interesas. puedes irte.

Lori se queda un momento en silencio... ¿ya podía irse? aquello sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero muy serio va y le tira su ropa.

\- vete

\- ¿pero que hay de los vídeos? no me iré hasta que los borres todos como lo prometiste!

\- cuando te vayas llamaras a la policía, de cualquier modo no importa si los borro o no.

Lori comenzaba a crees que todo lo que decía era enserio, pero simplemente no le creía nada.

-¿que hay de mi dosis? literalmente puedo morir si sigo así...

\- ese ya no es mi problema mocosa.

\- claro que lo es!

lori se pone de pie con dificultad, los temblores cada ves eran mas fuertes. camina hasta estar parada frente a el y muy furiosa lo sujeta de las pelotas. el anciano se sorprende a la ves que siente el dolor de aquello.

\- no me hagas perder la paciencia. acaso te duele eh?

\- solo me sorprendió que me sujetaras las pelotas, para ser alguien que casi se ahoga con un poco de semen tienes un poco de coraje. pero si quieres jugar así créeme que no saldrá nada bien para ti.

Por un momento lori se imagino aquella situación ficticia siendo empujada a la cama contra su voluntad mientras el la golpea para luego violarla, una mezcla de sensaciones nació en ella, la cual se aparto rápidamente de el.

\- se que tienes mas por aquí, la encontrare para luego irme de esta casa de mierda, estoy segura que la policía te hará compañía. anciano enfermo hijo de puta!

lori baja rápidamente en búsqueda de la droga, mientras sonríe al ver que ella siquiera pensó en vestirse. lori baja las escaleras lentamente apoyada firme del pasamanos. tardo pero logro llegar al primer piso, sin perder tiempo fue directamente a la cocina.

Desde el segundo piso se podía escuchar como lori tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso para encontrar la droga, pone su mano bajo la cama y saca un pequeño cofre que contenía la droga sin diluir.

Este vio la hora en su reloj y espero... al cabo de diez minutos el ruido se detuvo. El anciano baja las escaleras y se encuentra a lori sentada en el sofá, todo a su alrededor era un desastre, el anciano se sentó a su lado y le enseño un pequeño frasco, la cantidad era realmente diminuta, apenas un sorbo.

lori al verlo intenta quitárselo pero su cuerpo se movía lentamente y tembloroso.

-D-DÁMELO!

\- Sabes mocosa... aveces me pregunto por que no siento remordimiento por las cosas que hago, le hice daño a personas que quería... extraños.. a mi familia y amigos... y ahora a ti. pero en ves de sentir culpa solo siento excitación de ir mas lejos! nunca sentí algo parecido al amor... ni con mi ex esposa, ni con mis hijos... pero al verte. creo que algo nace dentro de mi. no se como llamarlo... pero solo quiero seguir teniéndote a mi lado. tal ves eso sea amor...

\- idiota, yo no te amo... eres un viejo asqueroso que no puede controlar lo que tiene entre la piernas, eres lo peor de este mundo, si tan solo no existieras... si tan solo estuvieras muerto!

\- jejej... por eso déjame ofrecerte el último trato, solo besarme te dará lo que quieres.

mr-grouse vacía la droga en su boca manteniendo la en ese lugar. lori aprieta su puño al saber que su único camino es tener que besar a ese viejo, debatía consigo misma si hacerlo o no... su cuerpo ya no iba a aguantar mas tiempo

fin del cap


	16. Chapter 16

Mr. grouse no pierde tiempo y besa a lori ella lo recibe en su boca aquella droga, el anciano lo agita con su lengua dentro de su boca, lori traga la dosis junto con la saliva de .

Al momento de tragar. su cuerpo se relaja de manera extrema dejando su mente en blanco a la ves que deja sensible cada parte de su cuerpo, lo nota al ver como sus pezones se pusieron duros. lori cae en el sofá aun sin fuerzas cuando el anciano abre sus piernas de par en par y comienza a acariciar su clítoris. luego de un par de vueltas noto que también se había puesto duro.

Acto seguido con su otra mano introdujo dos dedos en la vagina de lori, sus fluidos estaban saliendo en grandes cantidades, ella no podía defenderse de aquel ataque. solo balbuceaba que se detuviera pero el no le hizo caso.

Con ambos dedos comenzó a frotar el interior de lori, estando pendiente a cada reacción de su cuerpo buscando aquel punto exacto que le produjera mas placer, el frota la parte superior y retrae ambos dedos empujando hacia arriba cuando escucha a lori gemir a la ves que sus caderas se levantaron, el sonríe al haber encontrado su punto débil comienza a castigar sin misericordia aquel lugar con sus dedos. mientras con la otra mano seguía frotando el clítoris de lori.

Los gemidos de lori fueron aumentando hasta el punto que ya no lo podía seguir ocultándo. el siguió así por unos 10 minutos hasta que lori grita que se detenga pero este continua cuando ante sus ojos lori levanta su cadera muy alto y deja salir toda su corrida sobre el sofá, era como si estuviera orinando. los espasmos de su cuerpo fueron parando lentamente, ella había alcanzado el orgasmo gracias a las caricias de aquel anciano que tanto odiaba.

sin embargo no había terminado, este sostiene ambas piernas de lori y la gira sobre el sofá a lo largo de este, con ambas piernas en el aire lori podía ver como se recostó frente a ella y sin vergüenza alguna comenzó a lamer su vagina.

Aquello hizo que lori sintiera arder su cara de la pena que pasará su lengua en aquel sucio lugar. pero al contrario no podía dejar de frotar su bigote contra los labios de la vagina a la ves que con la lengua buscaba llegar al punto débil de lori.

Lori con algo mas de fuerza comenzó a dar patadas y a intentar apartarlo a golpes pero este seguía así, poco a poco lori comenzó disfrutar de aquel acto, pero de ninguna forma dejaría que el lo supiera. simplemente aparto la mirada mientras seguía mostrando una inútil resistencia. Al cabo de 30 minutos lori ya se había corrido un par de veces. Sin duda alguna el anciano era hábil y sabia exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. lori no pudo evitar compararlo con las caricias inexpertas y temblorosas de bobby, nunca antes había tenido un juego previo que durara tanto tiempo, por lo general con bobby van directo a la acción.

se aparta de lori y se limpia con su mano los restos que tenía en su boca, acto seguido se apoyo con una rodilla al fondo del sofá y la otra casi en el borde dejando ver a lori quien podía ver entre sus piernas el enorme pene palpitante de , estaba oscuro y las venas furiosas mostraban que ya había aguantado lo suficiente. acerco su cadera hasta las de lori y con una mano puso la pierna de lori sobre su hombro mientras que con la otra tomo su pene y comenzó a frotar su glande contra el clítoris y los labios vaginales. mezclando su liquido pre seminal con los fluidos de lori.

La rubia noto como empujaba la punta de su cabeza contra su clítoris y comenzaba a resbalar por sobre el mientras movía sus caderas.

lori lo supo en ese momento, que aquello era la ultima oportunidad que le estaba dando para que se resistiera, ella quería alejarse pero su cuerpo se oponía, se sentía tan bien que no quería moverse, entonces pone la cabeza de su pene justo en la entrada de la vagina y mira a lori.

"ya no puedo aguantar mas... voy a meterlo"

lori no dijo nada... tampoco opuso resistencia alguna, solo miraba atentamente el momento en el que otro pene ademas que el de su novio iba a estar dentro de ella, Tan solo el primer empujón fue suficiente para que una enorme corriente recorriera su cuerpo hasta su cerebro. lori no podía creer lo grande y grueso que lo sentía dentro de ella.

El comenzó a moverse un par de veces de manera lenta, lori con una mano se aferraba a las almohadas del sofá, cada ves que empujaba lo sentía en su estomago y al salir sentía que tiraba todo su interior hacia afuera, la mezcla de dolor con placer hizo que ella misma moviera lentamente sus caderas de manera sutil, para que el no lo notara. pero entonces el se detuvo de golpe y le dijo.

" al parecer ya estas mas floja, ahora la meteré hasta el fondo"

Lori no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que le dijo ya que de golpe sintió como aquel pene llegaba de manera violenta a las profundidades de su ser, las embestidas eran tan violentas y tan rápidas que podía sentir el golpe de las pelotas de chocar contra su cuerpo, a la ves que los sonidos de su mojada vagina hacían eco en su mente cada ves que empujaba hasta el fondo.

sostiene en sus manos ambas piernas de lori las cuales abre para ir mas profundo en ella, al ver el rostro de lori ve como su rostro era el de una ramera que disfrutaba del sexo sucio, aquello lo motivo para que pusiera ambas piernas sobre sus hombros y se dejara caer sobre lori.

Las caderas de ambos estaban en el aire mientras los fluidos salpicaban por todas partes, pero aquella posición fue mucho para el anciano quien se canso luego de un rato, sin perder el ritmo se hecho para atrás y volteo a lori hacia su derecha ella con ambas piernas juntas y casi de costado le permitió al anciano apoyar su tronco en el respaldo del sofá para seguir moviéndose sin tanto esfuerzo centrando todo en el empuje de sus caderas.

lori a cada empuje sentía que algo dentro de ella de quebraba para siempre, cuando en su interior comenzó a sentir espasmos por parte del pene de a la ves que la punta se volvía cada ves mas grande. ambos lo sabían... estaba apunto de eyacular, al decir eso en su mente salto algo muy importante que había olvidado. el no estaba usando ningún tipo de protección. lori con la vos entre cortada le pide que no lo haga dentro pero era inútil el rostro lleno de éxtasis de fue la señal para la abalanza de placer que exploto en ella al sentir como el eyaculaba a chorros dentro de ella, los espasmos seguidos de una cantidad increíble de semen termino por romper la poca cordura que mantenía lori.

ella solo vio como al sacar su pene cayo sobre ella, el acto culmino con ambos recuperando el aliento a la ves que el calor de ambos cuerpos fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

ve la hora en su muñeca y a duras penas logra moverse y sentarse en la otra esquina del sofá... lori quien tenia la mirada algo nublada ya que comenzó a sentir mucho sueño vio como el anciano abrió una pequeña caja que estaba bajo el sofá, al abrir con una sonrisa le muestra a lori una pequeña pastilla azul, la cual luego de tomar y esperar un par de minutos le devuelven la energía al anciano quien se pone de pie y le muestra orgulloso su pene completamente erecto.

Lori sonríe... debes estar bromeando... , fue lo ultimo que dijo ese día.

Las horas pasaron... ya era media noche, El primer piso de la casa era un desastre, el sofá lleno de manchas las cuales como si fueran un camino recorrieron todo el lugar hasta llegar a la habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas el único brillo era el del monitor ya que estaba sentado frente al computador, a su lado una botella enorme con agua la cual tomaba de manera seguida, frente a la botella estaban un montón de cámaras las cuales estaban conectadas al computador, tardo pero por fin había logrado reunir todas las grabaciones desde el inicio hasta ese momento, luego la envió a GOD1.

Este suspira aliviado por haber terminado a tiempo, para disfrutar del momento conecta el parlante y reproduce el vídeo ya terminado, este se levanta y camina hasta la ventana para observa el cielo nocturno mientras de fondo se pueden oír los gritos y gemidos acompañados por el sonido de la cama sacudiéndose sin piedad, se saca las gafas y toma un cigarrillo. lo enciende a la ves se escucha por el parlante.

" - ¡¿de quien eres la puta eh? mocosa?! ¿quien es tu dueño ahora perra? vamos sigue sacudiendo ese culo!

\- tuya... yo... ah! yo... soy tu puta! lo soy... ah! "

Mr. grouse voltea a ver su cama y ve a lori recostada sobre la cama, cubierta de sudor y semen, con ambas piernas abiertas dejando ver perfectamente como el semen escurría fuera de ella tanto de su vagina como de su culo.

la sonrisa en su rostro lo decía todo...

Fin del capitulo


	17. Chapter 17

los rayos del sol pasan por la ventana, lori se despierta lentamente con su cuerpo aun cansado, pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba en la habitación de ... si no en su cuarto el del garaje. Lori se sienta en la cama... todo parecía tan irreal... como si tan solo hubiera sido un sueño... un terrible sueño y por fin había despertado.

Pero rápidamente noto el olor de su cuerpo... aun tenía aquel olor a semen cubriéndola, aquello hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda y rápidamente se toco con sus manos aquel lugar donde habían estado unidos.

lori intenta mover las piernas pero al hacerlo siente un enorme dolor en el trasero, recordó que el también había usado aquel agujero. lori entonces suspira cuando nota que a su lado estaba una nota junto a su celular, con algo de esfuerzo alcanza ambas cosas. la carta en si solo decía.

" En la nevera deje 4 litros de agua, toma medio vaso al día para que no sufras los síntomas de la abstinencia, cuando reciba la cura te la daré personalmente, me tome la molestia de grabar un vídeo con tu celular, por favor míralo y luego lo borrar. Adiós lori."

La rubia vio en su celular el último vídeo grabado, en resumen se veía como con celular en mano iba eliminando todos los archivos de la computadora, documentado en vídeo, al final le muestra que nada quedo en su computadora. la grabación termina y lori deja caer el celular a un costado de la cama, mientras con ambas manos se limpia las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por su rostro. todo había terminado... por fin ya había terminado.

Lori tomo un baño y ordeno la habitación para dejarla tal cual antes de irse, tomo sus cosas y volvió a la casa, al entrar todas sus hermanas se abalanzaron sobre ella pidiéndole perdón en especial leni quien lloraba sobre su hombro, lori lloro con ella...

Un par de días pasaron... lori se preparaba para salir con bobby, con mucho cuidado se tomaba aquel medio baso de agua, aun tenía la incertidumbre sobre que iba a hacer cuando el agua se agotara, tendría que ir nuevamente a hablar con , de solo pensarlo su cuerpo se ponía tenso, pero se golpeaba la cabeza diciendo que no se preocupe.

Suena el timbre de la casa, bobby ya había llegado, lori antes de salir se deshace de un test de embarazo que había marcado negativo, todas sus preocupaciones iban desapareciendo una a una, cuando al salir se encuentra con bobby el abrazo de ambos era tal que parecía que nunca mas se iban a separar, se besan apasionadamente tanto así que sus demás hermanas les gritaban que ya se fueran de una buena ves.

Ambos salieron y iban hacia el auto cuando de la casa de al lado había un taxi esperando, de pronto sale con un par de maletas en mano, este las iba a dejar en el maletero cuando se encuentra con lori y bobby. bobby muy cortes lo saluda.

\- hola! ... ¿va saliendo?

\- no, solo saco a pasear a mis maletas... perdón mocoso... si... iré donde mi nieto por unos días.

este cierra el maletero y se dispone a entrar al taxi cuando lori temblorosa de verlo le dice.

\- eso... no olvidas nada... ¿verdad?

se mete la mano en el bolsillo y le lanza las llaves de su casa. a la ves que dice.

\- puedes entregárselas a tu padre, si algo pasa mientras no estoy pueden entrar, por cierto en mi nevera tengo mucha agua así que no la derramen. bueno adiós loud y compañía.

Este se subió al taxi y se fue... lori vio como se iba a lo lejos, y guardo la llave en su pantalón. luego siguió con su cita junto a bobby.

En la casa loud leni le contaba a las demás lo extraña que se comportaba lori... para empezar ella se desnudaba para dormir, incluso lo hacia sin darse cuenta, aveces iba al baño desnuda, también hablaban de que el viaje de su hermano junto con clyde ya iba a terminar y que pronto iba a volver, tal ves solo disfruta de la libertad mientras lincoln no esta. fue lo que todas concluyeron.

Mientras tanto... en cierto lugar se lleva a cabo una reunión...

La deep web se puede entender como el océano, mientras mas profundo vayas serás testigo de cosas horribles y tenebrosas, Pero incluso dentro de la deep web se corre un rumor, que toda aquel océano de información no esta distribuida al azar, si no que existen personas encargadas de administrar, aquella información, La red marianas donde muchos creen que se encuentran asuntos de seguridad nacional, planes de guerra incluso información delicada de la mas alta confidencialidad no es mas que una mentira... La red marianas es la parte mas profunda del Internet... pero aquello es solo el lugar de reunión de los verdaderos gobernantes de la deep web.

Aquellos líderes que manejan cada categoría, drogas, venta ilegal de armas, venta de personas, sicariato, pornografía, cada uno de esos líderes recibe el apodo de "GOD".

La reunión se lleva acabo una ves al mes, cuando estaba por concluir...

GOD0: bien... para concluir con la reunión, GOD1 lanzo un proyecto que ha dado muy buenos resultados quería que lo expusiera para ver si debemos seguir financiando aquello o no.

GOD1: En mi categoría recibo millones y millones de vídeos buscando lo peor que el ser humano puede hacer... pero sinceramente las ganancias son mínimas por ser fetiches muy específicos hoy en día hacerlo es un riesgo desde que el FBI logro infiltrar nuestra defensa... no podemos confiar en ninguna fuente ni creador de contenido y eso arruina el negocio... lo que les traigo aquí es algo diferente.

GOD3: ja! ¿algo diferente? no creo que sea algo que no hayamos visto. recuerdo que tu último proyecto fue una granja donde tenían sexo entre familiares por mas de tres generaciones, al final solo fue una perdida de tiempo.

GOD1: digamos que es un nuevo formato... aquella ves usamos personas sin valor... esta ves es diferente. aquí les dejo le expediente.

De pronto en la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer las fotos de cada uno de los miembros de la familia loud, al terminar la presentación muestran a lori junto a las grabaciones de . Al terminar el vídeo con lori recostada sobre la cama cubierta de semen, se abre un link que dice.

"ve en vivo como logra acabar con la paz de una familia entera"

Acto seguido se muestran las cámaras de la casa loud, se pueden ver los pasillos, habitaciones y demás. todo en tiempo real, y abajo de todo un conteo para que vuelva al ataque, la gracia es que el público pagando una módica suma puede votar por quien será la siguiente, y como si eso fuera poco a un costado se ven las siluetas de las loud pero al seguir bajando se ven unas que parecen estar bloqueadas de momento. con el nombre. -santiago- casa grande-

Aquello aun no salia al aire pero sin duda alguna ya se había empezado a correr el rumor, algo que GOD1 se encargo personalmente de hacer. sin duda aquello seria un gran éxito.

GOD1: grabe a la primera loud pero lo demás será grabado en vivo. ¿que opinan?

Hubo un silencio de momento, cuando GOD0 dijo.

GOD0: ¿quienes aprueban el proyecto?

La decisión fue unánime, el proyecto vería la luz del día. y así concluyo la reunión.

¿cuanto falta para el ataque de ? quien será la víctima?

fin del cap


End file.
